The Flight of Happiness
by bluerainbowrose
Summary: Matthew, the one always forgotten and unhappy. He sits alone and while a tragedy haunts him, he longs to have friends. Gilbert, the self-proclaimed "awesome" guy, will show him how to be happy and have fun, even if Matthew is reluctant at first.


Since that day, Matthew promised himself that he wouldn't end up hanging by a rope tied to the neck. But at times, it was tempting, especially since his life spiraled down into Earth's core since then.

He was moved to America to live with his step-brother, Alfred Jones, their dad and stepmom. At first, they comforted him and gave him attention, but then it was clear that Alfred would always be the favourite, and they started to…forget him, his step mom forgetting him the most.

Matthew even got to see his cousin Francis (who had also moved to America), but he didn't see him often, so Francis probably forgot him too.

And now, years later, Matthew was sitting bored as fuck in his World History Honours class. He had finished his work, unlike everyone else, who were talking about everything except history.

A week in his freshmen year of high school and his social status was how he predicted. Of course Alfred got all the friends and was very noticable. Matthew sometimes wished he was a bit more energetic and talkative like Alfred. But then again, because of that, Alfred was kind of seen as a dumbass.  
Matthew looked at the clock. Not two minutes had past since he last checked it. It seemed like class would never end.

Matthew sat against a tree eating a sandwich. Ah, lunchtime. Sitting outside cleared Matthew's head (especially with 25 or so screaming students in a classroom. That causes some deadly migraines). It also let him not have to see everybody else. Why see them if they can't see him?

That's when he saw it.

The red-eyed albino that was stalking towards him. It was the one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt. Matthew recognised him from his English, and Geometry (How Gil got into Geometry as a freshmen…it will continue to baffle the world.) class.

Matthew's eyes widened, for the albino looked pissed. His brain told him to run, but he just stood there like a deer as he was picked up by his collar.

"ALFRED!" Gilbert sounded pissed.

'_God__**dammit**__ Alfred! What the fuck did you do this time?' _Although Matthew is shy and…him on the outside, his thoughts are different. And he knew a few fighting moves that Alfred taught him. But unfortunately, non of them involved getting out of a collar grip (except for kicking him in the balls. That's the only option.) Psssh only option. Matthew decided to take the wimpier option and try to say that he wasn't Alfred.

Then suddenly, the anger from the Prussians face was gone and he just stared at the boy in his grasp. Then realisation.

"Hey! Aren't you that kid that everyone forgets about? Uh, Matthew, was it?" Gilbert asked and a shocked expression came across Matthew's face.

"You know my name?"

"Of course. The awesome me knows everyone," Gilbert stated.

"Uh, right," Matthew sweat dropped.

"Anyway, you need to stop being so quiet. It's unawesome and boring. You can't be happy being surrounded by these people and not joining in the fun." Gilbert pointed a finger at Matthew after letting him go.

"Wha-?"

"You know what, kid? You're gonna be my friend starting right now. Now let's go to English class!" Gilbert declared just as the bell rung.

Had it been 30 minutes already? And the first part of his day had gone slow…

'_What the hell is wrong with these guys?' _ Matthew sighed as chaos ensued in his English class. He had forgotten that Gilbert's goons: Antonio and Francis, were also in this class. And he was forced to sit with them. And now Gilbert wanted him to **talk **with them.

Matthew cursed the English teacher for not giving them really anything productive to do. And Francis' cooing over "how much he missed his cousin. It broke his heart to not be able to see him" was really annoying. Antonio was **still **poking him to see if he was actually real and Gilbert was copying Matthew's paper on what WAS assigned and asking him a bunch of questions rapidly at the same time.

Matthew could feel the stares of the other two classmates occupying this class (yes, 6 people in one peroid (That's how my English class is)). And what was worse, the teacher wasn't doing ANYTHING about this. What _was _he doing? Sleeping? Not caring? Making out with the teacher in the next room?

"Please stop touching me," Matthew whispered, and the trio miraculously heard him and stopped what they were doing.

"About _time _you fucking spoke up!" Gilbert said sneakily slipping Matthew's paper back on his desk. "Boys, I think it's time we teach Matthew the first lesson about fun."

"First Lesson: How Spy/Stalk." Francis grinned.

Matthew tried to refuse, but the Trio and their shit-eating grins wouldn't let him, and he was dragged out the door. Even though class still had five minutes left. Oh, well.

Later that day Matthew stumbled into his house.

"Holy shit, bro! What the fuck happened to you?" Alfred exclaimed noticing Matthew's condition.

"I got bitch-slapped with a frying pan." Matthew said steadying his balance. "And I tripped over Gilbert while running away from Arthur, in which I violently tumbled/rolled down a hill."

"That sounds brutal," Alfred commented, but then his eyes got wide, "Why the fuck were you with Gilbert!"

"Ugh! He thought I was you, then he recognised me and declared us friends. Then I suffered in English class with him, Antonio and Francis. And then they said something about 'fun' and dragged me to stalk and spy on people. Elizaveta thought I was Francis and we ran from Arthur's wrath." Matthew explained before falling on his knees.

"Oh yeah! He's mad at me because I didn't pay him for that one thing…" Alfred trailed off and nervously laughed. "Anyway, Matt, you should go wash up."

Matthew groaned and slowly, but surely, got up the stairs. Now his next obstacle…the shower.

* * *

I know, this chapter is so short and kind of boring(but aren't movies and books usually boring at first?). I hope the characters weren't too out of character (if they were). Things will pick up. I hope you managed to enjoy or at least sparked an interest (if you didn't then that's fine) in this. See you next chapter!


End file.
